User blog:Jaie X Antoniano/Larry Peterson
"You Don't Scare me, You're Just a Cockroach ready to be step on." :― Larry Peterson : :Name: Larry Peterson/Azazel : :Alias: Diablo, Red Hooded Devil, The Vessel of Azazel : :Alignment: Neutral Evil : :Archetypes: Adaptational Villainy, Chronic Villainy, Enfant Terrible : :Quotes: :" I didn't want this but you did, with your so called justice and heroic :antics." :" Apologize? Huh? Do you think I would do that, what do you think happened to people who always see's the good in others, They always DIE! " Powers: Absolute Counter: Larry can fully counter any attacks even if its powerful or not, send it back to the enemy dealing damage to his own attack. Demon Manipulation: Larry can manipulate, control, and even create demons to do his bidding. He can even make an army if he wants to but if he summons a powerful demon it can be hard to control it. By simply thinking with only thinking on what demon he will create. Demonization: Azazel can make Larry turn into a demon if Larry wants to. If Larry did turn into a demon, he can have the traits and abilities of a demon. For example: :* Demonic Aura: Larry can surround himself in demonic energy, increasing his powers and abilities. :* Demonic Attacks: Larry can used a wide variety of attacks by using demonic energy. :* Demonic Combat: By combining Demonic Attacks by this, Larry can easily beat anyone in a CQC. Demonic Source/Demon Soul: Larry's soul was fused with Azazel, giving him the Demon Manipulation to him by Azazel as a gift. Barrier Magic: Azazel can form a barrier in Larry's body to prevent him to die. Background: Larry was once a normal boy before he discovered a ancient book. When he opened it, it released a soul-like being that sucked into Larry. He heard a voice coming from his mind, he was freaking out not knowing what to do? he tried to tell his friends and parent but they thought he was joking so they laughed. Realizing that no one will believe him he thought that if he can't get rid of the demon, he try befriending it. Larry was a very smart kid, he gets high scores from his test and exams, never even fail, always kind to people, and always responsible. After hours of talking, Larry learned that the demon that was in his mind was called Azazel. He asked on why was he trapped in that book, Azazel simply answered he had done bad things in the past. Azazel told Larry that he can give him powers, Larry was intrigued by this and asked the demon what kind of powers what he was getting?The demon said that he will gib\ve him the power to create and manipulate any demon by only thinking it. Azazel even said that he can summon an army if he wants to. Larry refused the demons gift, saying that he doesn't need power to be succesful as long as he have his friends and family, Azazel with a surprised look on his face accepted it, Larry asked that can he leave his mind, Azazel answered that he can't the soul of Larry and Azazel were fused together, this means that Azazel will probably be gone if he finds someone that can remove another soul of a being from another. One Day, A group of people wearing suits appeared on Larry's house, they asked his parents if there were any strange happening in the area, of course, not knowing that their son has a soul of a demon they answered "no". The men in black asked(ordered) his parents they want to speak to Larry. Larry was freaking out, he doesn't konow what to do, if he told them that Azazel was fused in him, they will kill Azazel but if he doesn't who knows what will they do, probably capture him. Refusing to answer back, The men in black said that they know that Azazel is fused in him, so they asked that he will turn himself or face the consequences, They told him that Azazel was a demon general who killed millions of people for his own desire. Larry knowing that he can't reason with them, says to Azazel to give him his power. Without any hesitation, Larry literally created a bunch of demons that surrounded the men in black. Larry told them to leave his home, the men in black warned him that he will face the consequences of his actions. Larry's parents defended their son even if he has the soul of a demon. After the men in black informed their superiors that Larry fought back, he literally ordered a nuke that will destroy Larry's town. The nuke landed and exploded on Larry's town resulting in many innocent lives evaporated in an instant. Larry's friends and his parent were killed in the explosion while he was defended by Azazel. Enraged, Larry asked why Azazel didn't protect his family, Azazel answered that he can only protect him. Larry asked why did Azazel didn't tell him that he murdered millions of people, Azazel answered that he was raised to be one, to be evil and terrifying. Larry understood the meaning and accepted Azazel's apology. Now that he had gained demonic powers, Larry swore that he will avenge his family and friends by killing the person that killed them, painfully as possible. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet